Where's My Sister
by Zsaber0
Summary: A lone figure sneaks into Titan's tower. Who is it and what does he want, what will he do, who is he there for. The Titans are just as surprised as you will be.
1. Where's my sister

**Note: **I had this Idea a long time ago when we had no idea who Terra was and she was still a statue. I based the whole idea around Terra, her name, and her powers and It got a little out of hand in my opinion. It is about an original character of mine, and my ideas about where and who Terra is...Before she was unstatued...I guess. I'm not sure what their ages are though so I will just say that they are older. They are all over 20 years old. If someone cloud tell me the ages of the characters if Beast Boy is 21 years old, that would be great.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, besides the original character. I don't even think I own his name though the idea is mine.

* * *

The sun was setting over a quiet jump city, low enough to lighten a dark sky filled with clouds, sending a uneasy calm over the whole city. But the citizens knew they could rest well because they had the Teen Titans to protect them. Across the bay sat the lone tower in all its glory. A fortified building that was one of the most technologically advanced structures in the world. The light from the sun caused the tower to cast a long shadow down on the ground and far out into the glistening water of Jump bay. It was a tiring day and the titans had just returned from a particularly exhausting fight. None of them noticed the solitary youth that sat in the shadow of the tower. 

Slowly the figure moved towards the over sized door to titans tower. Moving over the rocks and boulders that littered the island, he seemed to glide towards the tower. Upon reaching the enormous doors, the youth continued walking. The area of the door he touched glowed bright red and he passed through the metal. He came out the other side and the door slowly returned to its usual grey color. The youth smiled, then started running. Like an arrow, he flew down the halls, coming to a stop on the lower floor elevators. He pressed the button to open up the doors and entered it swiftly. He looked at the buttons, and pressed the one that said "Ops center". The elevator slowly began to rise and a soft music began to play. The youth smirked, think how this would make a funny scene in some story or TV show. The elevator stopped rising and the door opened with a ding. The youth rushed forward and much to his surprise slammed into something hard.

He fell back and landed on his butt. He shook his head and looked up to see a large, half metal man doing the same. They both jumped to their feet and looked at each other for a moment before Cyborg opened his mouth to yell, trying to inform the other titans of an intruder. The youth jumped up, doing a flip in the air so he was upside down. He placed his right hand on Cyborg's head and spun around. Cyborg was not able to finish his shout as his head fell from his shoulders as the youth unscrewed it. Shock filled the Titan's eyes.

"OH, YOU DID NOT JUST DO, WHAT I THINK YOU DID!!" Cyborg shouted as his head rolled on the floor, his body trying to find the missing head.

Obviously the the removal of the head did little to silence the mechanical man. A small green kid rushed into the hallway, and on seeing the youth Beast boy turned into a bull and charged him. The youth jumped back as the bull rammed him, he did not resist and instead allowed the bull to push him back several feet before jumping up slightly. As he came back down he swung his legs to the side and he gripped the horns. This caused the charging bull to have his head turned to the side, loosing his balance and crashing to the floor and sliding across the ground into Cyborg. The bull changed back into an unconscious beast boy tangled up in Cyborg's body. The youth then took off down the hall, making a turn into the hallway with the bedrooms. He ran, skidding to a halt in front of one of the doors. He passed through the door and looked around the room. A thin layer of dust was on the ground. Not enough to kick up a cloud, but enough to show the room has not been used in some time. The youth turned around ran back through the door.

Raven had gone to her room as soon as they had gotten home. She was late in hearing Cyborgs call and turned the corner in time to see the youth pass through the door and renter the hallway. The youth faced her and took a step back. Raven lifted her hand and spoke quickly.

"Azeroth Metrion Zenthos" Raven shouted and her eyes glowed and she sent her black energy toward the intruder.

The youth then ran right towards raven and seemed out let out a roar that she had heard similarly once before when the dragon Malchior escaped the pages of his enchanted prison.

--------------------

Outside in Jump city, evening life went on as usual. When all of a sudden they was a loud roar and the loud cawing of a raven. Everyone turned to look at Titan's Tower. They all went wide eyed when they saw a great black bird form of black energy sprout out above the tower. They were even more shocked when a long winding red pillar began to wind it's way around the bird. The pillar changed shape slightly, and became more dragon like, but more of the long, thin, oriental dragons. The dragon constricted until the black bird exploded and the energy dissipated.

--------------------

Inside the tower, Raven lay on the ground. her eyes were closed and her let out a small groan as she held her forehead. The youth looked up in time to see Starfire throw Robin, and Robin's metal shoes collide with his face.

The youth opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and the room was dark, but he soon adjusted. He tried to move his hands and feet, but they wouldn't budge. He looked at his feet. There was a mystical energy holding him down, they probably knew he could move through solids. He was angry when the door opened and Robin and beast boy entered the room.

"Who are you and why did you attack us?" Robin asked.

The youth just mumbled something under his breath.

"Hey, he asked you a question." Beast Boy said.

The youth looked up suddenly and growled an animal growl. His whole body seemed to shift and become translucent and he fell forwards onto his hands and knees, becoming corporeal again. Before either Robin or Beast Boy could react, the youth sprang forward. He grabbed Beast Boy by the neck and ran forward, slamming him into the wall and brought his face close to Beast Boy's.

"I said, 'Where Is My Sister'." The youth growled angrily. He saw the look of fear and confusion in Beast Boy's eyes.

"W...w...what? W..who?" Beast Boy rasped as the youth clenched his hand tighter around his neck. Robin didn't move, he did not want to cause the youth to do anything rash and hurt beast Boy.

"Where...Is...My...Sister." the youth growled angrily, "Where's Terra?"


	2. The Stranger

"I said, 'Where Is My Sister'." The youth growled angrily. He saw the look of fear and confusion in Beast Boy's eyes.

"W...w...what? W..who?" Beast Boy rasped as the youth clenched his hand tighter around his neck. Robin didn't move, he did not want to cause the youth to do anything rash and hurt beast Boy.

"Where...Is...My...Sister." the youth growled angrily, "Where's Terra?"

Beast boys eyes, which held a fearful but intense fire, seemed to droop. They lost their fire at the sound of Terra's name as he remembered back years ago. She had given her life to stop Slade, and in her effort was turned to stone. Beast boy looked up into the eyes of this youth, he looked to be about their age. He had short black hair kinda like Robin's if he just let it hang down. His face was odd... it did not seem real, it looked perfect and at the same time normal, as if it was in conflict with it's self. The guy wore a pair of loose black pants made of some unidentifiable cloth, and same thing with the shirt. But as Beast boy looked at the person with their hand around his neck, it was his eyes that shook him the most. They were not normal eyes. They were red, but an ever shifting red color. Sometimes dark sometimes light, the color of blood or a darker pink. His eyes changed wildly, with no pattern to them save for their own randomness. But as Beast boy looked into his eyes, he noticed something. In youth's irises, around the pupil of each eye, was a pentagram that did not change with the rest of his eyes.

Robin stopped moving when Terra's name was mentioned. He to cast a sad look towards the ground. Finally a sound broke the short silence.

"She died." Beast boy managed to say, though it was obvious it pained him to do so.

The stranger's grip on Beast boy's neck released almost instantly. Beast boy fell to the floor with a thud and looked up at the stranger who took several steps back.

"She died saving the me, saving us. She died saving the entire city." Beast boy said aloud. The stranger was obviously distraught, was he really Terra's brother?

"How, what happened." Was all the stranger could say.

Beast boy didn't answer, and Robin could tell why. He cut in on his behalf.

"A madman was terrorizing the city and she stopped him. But during a fight underground, her powers triggered a volcano. We escaped because she used up all her power to stop the volcano. She turned to stone." Robin said in a barley audible whisper, though he was trying to speak loudly.

At this the stranger seemed to jump.

"Turned to stone..." The stranger said, his voice speeding up. "Are you sure."

Robin nodded, Beast boy just looked up at the stranger. A calming look descended on the stranger, as though a great weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. Beast boy just looked at the stranger in shock. He still missed her, he had visited her statue whenever he got the chance, He had loved her. But now this stranger, who claimed to be Terra's brother, stood and sighed at the fact that Terra turned to stone. The stranger then smiled and this nearly sent Beast boy over the edge, but he never got a chance to do anything. A voice of cyborg sounded over the intercom in the room.

"BB, Robin your going to want to get up here." Cyborg said, then the intercom went dead with a click.

Beast boy and Robin looked at each other then at the stranger. Robin stepped behind the stranger and handcuffed his hands behind his back, then shoved him into a chair and hand cuffed him to that.Going even farther and cuffing him to the big steel desk in the room. They then headed towards the door.

"Hey!" the stranger shouted. "What happened?"

Robin stopped and looked over his shoulder, his eyes had a flurry of anger in them "You hurt our team mate." He said, then left the room with Beast boy.

The stranger looked at the exit door and smiled. 'Guess I went a little to hard on her.' He thought. 'Not my fault. she saw cute, she distracted me."

-----------------------

"Whats going on?" Robin said as he and Beast boy ran into the medical room.

"It's not good Robin. She is in a coma and I can't wake her up. She may never wake up at this rate." Cyborg said as he kept a close eye on the monitors.

"Then what are we going to do, we can't loose another member of this team." Robin growled angrily, his mind partially still on the stranger in the room and the talk about Terra.

"We are not sure Robin." Starfire said as she emerged from the room where Raven lay on a cot. "She is resisting all forms of healing formulas and will not wake."

Suddenly an alarm went off and Cyborg swung his gaze over the security cam of Raven on the medical bed in the next room. The stranger was in the room near her, slowly getting closer to the bed. Robin ran over to the monitor and looked at it in disbelief. He typed on the keyboard quickly and changed the view to that of the interrogation room. Nothing but a molten heap of metal that was the metal table and chair sat in the room. Without changing it back he rush into the room Raven was in, followed by Beast boy, Starfire, and Cyborg.

The stranger looked down at the girl from the side of the bed. She was pretty, though the way she looked currently was a big dampener on that respect. Her normally grey skin was a very pale and pasty white, her skin was cold to the touch, her cheeks were slightly sunken, and she was taking ragged, but steady, breaths. The stranger mentally kicked himself, he needed to get more control over himself. He turned as the door burst open and the other Titan burst into the room. Before any of them could speak, the stranger started talking.

"Tell me, what are you using?" He said as he walked over to the IV drip and took it down.

he looked at it for a moment before turning back to raven and taking the IV needle out of her arm.

"That's never going to work." the stranger said then sat down on the bed next to Raven. "Magic must counter magic. Have you tried this."

He reached out and placed his index and middle fingers on Raven's temples. At this point Beast boy jumped forward in an attempt to stop the stranger from hurting Raven. But was thrown back as a invisible wall of energy seemed to be thrown up.

"Stop!" Robin Yelled, throwing a birdirang at the stranger, but this to just seemed to bounce away.

"Oh calm down." The stranger said then turned back to Raven.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, his eyes were a deep crimson and seemed to pulse gently. There was a sudden burst of energy and everything in the room was pushed back gently by about an inch or so that was not within 3 feet of the bed Raven was on. The red in the strangers eyes went away and he removed his fingers from Raven's temples. He placed his left hand above the gem on Raven's forehead hand flicked it gently. Almost instantly her healthy grey skin tone returned to her deathly pale face, her skin warmed up, a her sunken cheeks came up, and her breathing returned to normal. The stranger stood up and looked down at Raven with a small smirk on his face.

"She is still in a coma, but she looks better doesn't she?" He asked turning around to face the Titans.

"Who are you?" Robin asked after a long silence.

The stranger smiled. "Who am I? I am heat, I am fire." The stranger spoke slowly. "I am the warmth of love, the flames of lust, the burning of passion." As he spoke he lifted his right hand palm up and a small flame sprang to life in it, changing colors as the stranger told of what he was. "I am the fires of bravery, the heat of the moment, the flicker of hope." Then he closed his fist into a ball and opened it again quickly, revealing a small, white, sparkling orb floating in his hand. "I am the spark of life." he quickly turn back to Raven and into the glowing orb in his hand. A large amount of what looked like sparkles flew forwards and slowly descended onto Raven's body, disappearing moments after touching down. Then slowly, she began to open her eyes. The stranger looked back towards the looks of amazement on the Titans faces and smiled. "But you can call me Helion."


	3. Stranger in a strange land

"Tell me, what are you using?" He said as he walked over to the IV drip and took it down.

He looked at it for a moment before turning back to raven and taking the IV needle out of her arm.

"That's never going to work." the strange said then sat down on the bed next to Raven. "Magic must counter magic. Have you tried this."

He reached out and placed his index and middle fingers on Raven's temples. At this point Beast boy jumped forward in an attempt to stop the stranger from hurting Raven. But was thrown back as a invisible wall of energy seemed to be thrown up.

"Stop!" Robin Yelled, throwing a birdirang at the stranger, but this to just seemed to bounce away.

"Oh calm down." The stranger said then turned back to Raven.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, his eyes were a deep crimson and seemed to pulse gently. There was a sudden burst of energy and everything in the room was pushed back gently by about an inch or so that was not within 3 feet of the bed Raven was on.

---------------------

It was dark. Very dark. Helion stood where he was in an all enclosing blackness and looked around. He tapped his foot on the ground and bent down to run his hand along the floor.

"Stone." Helion said to himself before standing up.

The ground was made of rock, or something similar to rock, and he was breathing oxygen, or something similar to that as well. Helion's eyes grew accustom to the darkness that was only penetrated by very dim scraps of light that seemed to come from nowhere. He smiled and reached out his right index finger, extending it towards the sky. His finger seemed to touch nothing, but in the distance, a small twinkling of a star came to life. He reached out his other hand and did the same, and another distant star sparked to life. He did it over and over again, all over the now brightening sky, and slowly things began to become visible in the disappearing darkness. After a few minutes, Helion lowered his hands to his sides with a smile. Now, at least, he could see and that would make his job so much easier. Helion heard a small giggle, the kind heard from small girls, behind him and he turned around. Sitting on a tall stone was a girl who could only be the younger version of Raven, she looked to be no more then 8 years old. She wore the same style of robe that Raven wore, only it was a very light blue, almost white.

"Raven's not going to be happy that you're messing with Nevermore." The small girl laughed as she stood up on the large stone.

Helion looked up at the girl and thought for a moment. Nevermore? could that be the name of the world her mind has created? It was all very obvious that was true, but still you had to wonder.

"Well then, I would like to say I'm sorry. Could you please tell me where Raven is?" Helion said up to the small girl.

"Sure." The girl said and jumped down from he high perch.

She fell quickly and was about to land right on top of Helion who made a move to catch her before she hit the ground. But she seemed to slow in her descent and landed gently in Helion's outstretched arms, bridal style. She laughed at this and hopped out of Helion's arms and ran forward a few feet before turning around.

"Come on, I'll show you." She called before turning back around and running off across a large stone bridge.

Helion watched her run with a confused look on his face before starting after her. He quickly closed the gap between them as he took longer strides, and managed to keep up with the small girl without running. He took the time to look around at the world of Nevermore, and it was an odd sight to take in. Large stones floated through space lazily, never quite stopping and never quite moving. They just gave off the feel that they were not stationary. It almost hurt to look at one for to long. The area where they were walking was made of interconnecting, large, stone pathways that seemed to be floating without any support. But who was Helion to question the mind of another, especially one such as Raven. He looked back to the girl who was leading him. She ran, almost floating, and her childish smile never left her face. He had a pretty good idea, but he asked anyway.

"So, you look like Raven but you're not really her. So who are you then." Helion asked as he kept pace with the girl.

She slowed slightly, but her smile never left. "I'm an emotion. Everyone here is an emotion, except you. There were 2 others, but that was along time ago. Raven keeps us here and its fun most of the time, but I never get to be out much. She's always using sadness and bravery, Even happiness gets out more then I do." She pouted for a second, but her smile returned just as fast.

Helion smirked "Would Raven want you telling me all of this?" Helion asked the girl, who by now he had a pretty good feeling about which she was.

A worried look passed over her face and she stopped running. Helion skidded to halt as well and nearly crashed into the girl. "You're right. She wouldn't be very happy with me. But you are not going to hurt us are you? You don't seem like a bad person, I know these things." The girl almost beamed as she spoke her feelings.

Helion chuckled gently and looked at the girl. "I'm going to guess you're Innocence right?" Helion asked with a laugh behind his voice.

"Yep, you're right. How did you know?" Innocence asked with her head tilted to one side after her smile faded slightly.

"Lucky guess. And no, I would never hurt you." Helion said, but then stopped himself, his light smile fading, and added. "That's why I am here. I hurt Raven by accident, now her friends are worried and I need to get her to wake back up. She is asleep in the outside world and won't wake up. I need to say sorry or her friends are going to hurt me." Helion explained to Innocence.

Innocence listened to Helion speak and turned to face him. The small girl gave him that ever present smile "Don't worry, I can see that you really want to help Raven. I do to, so we can be friends and work together to help her wake up." Innocence beamed and extended her hand to shake on it.

Helion laughed and took her hand giving it a firm shake. "Then lets get going, Raven has to be here somewhere."

A nervous look descended over the face of Innocence, like someone had just found out about a secret she had.

"You do know where Raven is right?" Helion asked, already knowing the answer.

Innocence shook her head no and small look of sadness came over her momentarily as she cast her eyes downward. It was not a very pretty sight for Helion to see. He had known this girl for all of 10 minutes, and he had grown so used to that smile and look of happiness on her face. A frown was just so out of place for the girl. He placed a hand gently on Innocence's shoulder and her gaze lifted to see Helion give her a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it." Helion said and stood back up. He held out his hand towards Innocence "Come on, lets see if we can find another emotion to help us."

Innocence bright smile came back and she took hold of Helion's hand. "OK." She was silent a moment and a melancholy look came over her. "I'm sorry. I was lonely. The other emotions don't play with me any more. They all grew up and are to old to play "kids games" anymore. I just wanted someone to play with."

Helion got down on one knee and brought himself eye level with Innocence. He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I understand and I'm not mad." he thought a moment. "Look, when we get Raven to wake up, if she lets me, I will come back and play with you."

Innocence's smile returned almost immediately and her whole face brightened up. "Promise?"

"Promise." Helion said then stood back up. "Now lets go find Raven."

Innocence beamed and took his hand. She dragged him towards a large stone arena that appeared out of nowhere while they were talking. "I think Bravery is over here."


	4. Stranger in a strange land 2

Innocence pulled Helion along behind her quickly, an ever present smile on her face. She moved quickly for such a small girl and was actually much stronger then she looked. Helion was a little surprised by all of this and found himself unable to stop the girl from dragging him along. So eventually he just fell into step behind her with small amused smirk on his face. He thought back to what she had told him a few minutes ago, about how all the other emotions grew up. Why didn't she grow up, why did she remain the same? After all, innocence does not last very long, especially in this world. He look at the girl with a small questioning look, but dismissed the feeling when he felt the tug on his hand stop. He looked up to see the stone arena still had not moved much closer, and to see that 10 feet in front of them was an arch way.

"Is something wrong?" Helion asked the girl as he saw an indecisive look come over her face.

"I don't remember this being here." Innocence said slowly, a look of confusion in her eyes. "But it is the only pass to where we want to go, so lets go."

Once again the girl pulled him forward. Helion smiled inwardly and thought 'Innocence is always inauspicious'. She just does things without wondering what could happen. It reminded him of Terra when she was younger, and he felt odd. He figured it was because he had lost his innocence over the years, and Raven's was bringing back old memories. But she did bring about a sort of brotherly caring from him that he could not ignore.

As he stepped forward he now realized what Innocence was talking about. They had stepped through a portal into a world of white. It was bright and very loud, no wonder it was confusing to such a small child, especially one such as innocence. As his eyes and ears adjusted to the new light and sound, he looked around. Dang those guys in the movie's got it right. Everywhere he looked he saw bubbles, bubbles everywhere and anywhere. They were just floating lazily around bumping into each other. Inside the bubbles he could see figures and colors, and after closer inspection he could look at them as if watching a video of Raven's past.

"These are Raven's memories." Helion whispered in awe at the fact.

Helion felt Innocence pull away from him, but it barely registered. He was not a very nosy person, but if you were given a chance to look at someones memories no one would pass it up, no matter how good you believe yourself to be. He took several steps forward and looked into a bubble. It was a dark and stormy as he saw from Raven's, the Titans sitting on the cough and Beast boy saying something. as he stood in front of the TV with a box in his hand. Helion could not hear what Beast boy was saying, but he noticed the box in his hand had the words "Wicked Scary" printed in big letters on the cover. Helion smirked. That movie was, what, 6 or 7 years old by now but it was still a good one at the time. As Helion watched, he began to get a bit nervous. The mind embellishes things over time, and what was going on in this memory was not very happy. This sort of memory, combined with Raven's mind set, was now completely warped way out of proportion. The memory was beyond scary and would bring a chill to ones bones, as he watched it he began to sweat slightly. But at the end it cleaned up well, he liked the twist ending with Raven being the cause. Maybe he could get it published as a graphic novel, or maybe give it to the producers of the new "Teen Titans" animated show that's coming out soon. Helion smirked. He would, of course, ask Raven if he was going to do anything like that.

Helion felt a tug on his shirt and he turned around. Innocence was behind him with a curious look in her eye. She was holding a bubble in her hands and looking at it intently, one could tell she had no idea what was going on inside the memory. She looked up at Helion and held up the bubble.

"Whats going on?" She asked, almost bluntly.

Helion looked into the bubble and almost laughed. Raven sat at a table that had a white table cloth on it, Beast Boy sat across from her. He had a very nervous look and Raven just looked so utterly bored and uninterested. He looked at innocence and chuckled.

"It looks like a date gone wrong." Helion said.

"Oh" was all the girl said.

She still looked confused, but that look vanished instantly. She let out a loud "EEP" when the bubble in her hands popped suddenly. He eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was open slightly with the same emotion playing across her lips as in her eyes. Helion groaned and got onto one knee. He placed both hands on innocence's shoulders and looked her right in the eye.

"What memory was that?" Helion asked. She just gave him a blank stare.

"I don't remember." Innocence said, Helion sighed.

"What did I tell you it was?" Helion asked, hoping that she would remember this new memory.

"um..." She paused for a while as she tried to remember. "You told me it was a date gone wrong."

At that moment the bubble containing the memory of the date seemed to pop back into existence, though it did look very grainy compared to what it looked like originally. Both of them let out a sigh of relief. Helion stood up and looked down at Innocence who had a very sheepish look on her face. But then that same curious look came over her again and Helion almost groaned again. But this time she had enough sense to point it out and not touch it. Helion followed the trail of her finger and his eyes came to rest on a bubble that showed Raven sleeping. A small grin played across Raven's lips and Helion saw just how cute she looked when she smiled. He resolved to see that grin, maybe even a full blown smile, on her face again before he left the tower. He didn't realize that small grin set into motion something far greater. But then it was his turn to let out and even greater "EEP" then innocence had. He hand shot out and covered the small girl's eyes as the memory seemed to slip into Raven's dream, And what a dream it was. Who knew that Raven had such "happy" dreams. Especially with her kind of attitude.

Keeping his hand over Innocence's eyes, he steered her away from that particular bubble. He kept it up till they apparently reached the end of memory lane and the world around them once again became that dark stone universe it was before. Helion let out a small sigh and looked up. Before them was the stone arena that had seemed so far away before. Helion laughed and once again felt the tug of Innocence pulling on his hand.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure bravery is in the arena. She spend so much of her time here." Innocence said as she dragged Helion along behind her.

------------------

Helion chuckled again to himself. This girl was just way to innocent, the way the emotion should be. It gave Helion a small amount of amusement, and the amusement would last for a long time. He still had to make sure he would keep his promise to come back and play with her. But first came waking Raven. Innocence pulled him into the arena, which they entered through one of many doors from the outside that lead right to the main floor. The first thing Helion noticed when they entered the arena floor was the size. From the outside the entire stadium look big, but on the inside, the arena looked hundreds of time bigger. In his head he cursed, the physics in this world was controlled by Raven so really anything could happen. The arena was circular, and the outside sections seemed to be seats that were sectioned off by large flat inclines. Since she wasn't there to man the controls it meant that the physics in her mind could go nuts. He looked back down when he heard Innocence let out a small cry and let go of his hand.

He watched as the small girl ran forward toward the center of the arena. Then he saw what she was yelling about. 2 figures, one dressed in a dark green robe and the other in a dark purple one, lay sprawled out on the arena floor. He paused only for a moment to let this register.

"Bravery! Raven! wake up!" Innocence yelled. She did not know what was going on but she could see that something bad had happened. There was not much in Nevermore, and none of it could take down bravery...well almost none of it.

Helion walked towards Innocence slowly. He was thinking, and none of his ideas gave him any comfort. He knew very little about the world of Nevermore, but he did know was that no one should be able to be beaten inside their own mind. Then from behind him he heard the slight brush of fabric against stone and the slight whistling sound of something big flying through the air. It was quiet in Nevermore, he was shocked that he could hear it at all. But as soon as he did, he charged forward. He had just reached Innocence and, much to her surprise, picked her up in his arms when something very heavy and very big slammed into his back. Hard. This impact sent him flying through the air. The force behind the blow was great and Helion managed to turn his body to face his assailant as he flew, involuntarily, across the ground. He managed to get close enough to the stone floor to place both his feet and one hand on it as the other hand and arm kept Innocence tight to him. He did not want to think about what would've happened had he not gotten in the way of what ever it was that hit him. Innocence, the small yet strong girl that she is, could have been crushed. His fingers curled slightly, leaving long deep grooves in the rock of the arena floor as his body still held all the momentum from the monstrous blow. The force behind him was so great that it actually threw Helion off balance backwards, even though he was basically hugging the ground. He fell onto his back, still sliding along the ground. As his body finally came to a stop, he used the last bit of momentum to help him back flip up onto his feet. Then out of sheer instinct, he jumped backwards. None to soon to as the area he was just standing seemed to explode, sending bits of rocks and sand flying in all directing. The force of Helion's jump sent him flying into the stand. He landed and slid up the incline that separated the many sections of seats.

Helion quickly jumped down into the stadium seats and hid behind a large stone wall. He got down on one knee and put Innocence back on her feet and looked at her. Her face was pale with fear and her eyes somewhat vacant at what had just happened. She had never really been attacked in her life until know, and being the type of emotion that she is, she had no idea how to react. Helion didn't give her time though, he quickly patted her cheek, snapping her out of what ever trance she seemed to be in at the time. Though the vacant look in her eyes vanished, her face was still very pale as she looked at Helion. He needed to do something.

"In innocence there is no strength against evil, but there is strength in it for good." Helion said quickly, knowing that if he had to protect Innocence he could not win this fight no matter how strong he was.. "Try and sneak around to Raven and Bravery. I will try and distract what ever is attacking us. Don't move till I get to the arena floor, then head down and around and make sure you are not seen."

She nodded vacantly. He could see she understood what she had to do, but he wasn't sure she would actually do it.

"Hey." He said, gently tapping her cheek once again. "Remember, You promised to play with me next time I come back."

Innocence's face seemed to brighten slightly and she nodded again. Helion smiled and stood back up. He patted her head then lept back up onto the inclined divider that he had jumped on to previously. He ran down it and back onto the arena floor. He stood up straight and look around. Standing in a small crater at the spot where Helion had jumped from was a figure that also looked like Raven, only she wore a deep red cloak.

"I really must thank you mortal." a sinister male voice sounded from the red cloaked figure. "What ever you did to my dear daughter has helped me greatly, it made he weak. And I have been waiting for her to weaken so I may finally get out of this wretched prison."

The red cloaked figure became shrouded in black as Raven's powers covered him. After a few second the blackness grew, then receded back into the shadow of nothingness from where they came. Where the red cloaked figure had been stood an exceedingly tall man, just shy of 8 feet tall. He had red skin, 4 red eyes, and looked very much like the commercial incarnations of Lucifer, except he had no tail and what looked like something that could have been horns had been cut off by an unknown tool. Helion's fists clenched tightly.

"And you are?" Helion asked in a calm voice, though he most certainly was not.

He knew who Raven's father was, and even though he may only be 1/1000th his original strength it would be nearly impossible to beat him. The best way to fight him would be to have Raven do it. It was her mind after all, and she makes the rules of Nevermore. But Helion suspected that was not the case now. What ever he did to Raven got her weak enough for her father to force his way, though very little, out of his prison in Raven's mind. Trig on was immortal after all, even if he is destroyed he will still come back in one form or another. But apparently Raven locked him away after his defeat had striped him of his power. But now he was stronger then Raven, and he was going to take control.

Helion did not get an answer. He was hoping he could stall Trig on long enough with talking for innocence to get to Raven from behind but he was apparently dead wrong. Dead being the key word in where. Trig on just seemed to teleport right in front of Helion before he could even blink, a large fist slammed into Helion's stomach without warning. The force was great enough to cause him exhale sharply causing him to not be able to utter a single sound, and he would have vomited had he had anything in his stomach. Luckily for him he had not eaten since he came to Nevermore. He flew high into the air and landed on his back on the ground, cracking it and leaving a small indent in the stone. He rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach as the pain was so great. He rolled over more and pushed himself onto his hands and knees as he coughed heavily, little bits of blood coming out as he did so.

He did not get much time to rest. He screamed out in pain when Trig on landed on his back, forcing him once again into the ground, causing the cracks he had made previously to grow bigger. Trigon stood with one foot on Helion's back and started to laugh.

"You puny mortal thought you would stop me." Trig on laughed deeply. "But this is my world now. Raven had fallen back into her own mind when you attacked her. And I was waiting. She is unconscious in he own mind, and I am the ruler now."

Helion coughed and managed. "If your the ruler, then why not kill her?"

Trig on laughed. "She is still the portal I need to get into your world."

"Then why not kill the other emotion?" Helion said as he tried to pouch himself, straining against Trig on's leg.

At this Trig on got angry, Helion was asking a question he did not want answered. He lifted his leg slightly and slammed it back down into Helion's back and ground it in. "Your tiny mind can not understand the reasons of one such as me."

Despite the pain in his back he grinned. Did he strike a cord? He did, and Trig on didn't realize this. For some reason he could not kill any of Raven's emotions without something happening that he did not want. Helion almost laughed. Trig on, interdimentional demonic god, pissed off. He couldn't laugh, but he did manage to make a little 'ahhag' sound.

"Well" Helion said from his little hole in the ground. "Then I guess I will have to show you that my mind is not as puny as you think."

Trig on laughed and ground his foot in more, eliciting another cry of pain from Helion. "You?" Trig on laughed. "You are right where you should be. Beneath my foot, eating the dirt that I step on."

Trig on again lifted his foot and brought it down into Helion's back. But this time Helion was ready. The ground around him turned red and gave of an intense heat. He seemed to disappear into the ground, and as Trig on's foot came into contact with the red hot stone he cried out from the searing burn and stumbled back a step or two. Trig on was nowhere close to even 1/4th his true power, and that was a big help for Helion. He slid back up out of the ground behind Trig on, and before he could turn around Helion elbowed him in the spine with as much force as he could. Trig on grunted and fell forwards, sliding along the ground a short distance. His body much to heavy to fly through the air like Helion's did. He jumped after Trig on in hopes of getting him unconscious as fast as possible. But Trig on was faster then he looked and his hand shot up from an odd angle and grabbed Helion by the head as he flew towards him. Trig on then threw him back. Helion flipped in the air and righted himself as he flew. He turned his body and he leaned forward as he flew backwards, placing his hands and feet on the stone ground, leaving deep gouges in the stone as his feet and hands scraped it away. He slowed quickly, but before he stopped his feet began to glow red. His did not slow down any more but maintained as steady speed. He turned his body and began to take long steps, sliding his feet along the ground. He looked like he was Ice skating, and he left behind him a thin, hot, shining trail where ever his feet touched. He was using heat to melt the stone beneath him into a glass like substance that he would slid along. He twisted his body again to face Trig on who was running after him, causing the glassy surface beneath him to make an odd twist in it's trail. As he slid backwards, Helion pressed his palms together the pulled them apart. A red bar of flickering energy appeared in his hands. As Trig on jumped into the air, he stopped the heat in his feet and he came to skidding halt. Trig on brought both of his fists down with him and collided with the red bar as Helion lifted it up to defend himself. The force of the blow forced the ground beneath Helion to crumble and collapse inwards. It also sent Trig on flying backwards. Helion jumped after Trig on this time and landed on his chest. Helion quickly grasped the sides of Trig on's head and screamed as he forced as much power into his hands as possible. He did this in hopes of overloading the demons mind, at least for a short while. Trig on cried out as black imprints of Helion's hands were burned into the sides of his head along with the effect Helion hoped for coming true.

Trig on lay on the ground unmoving and Helion stood over him breathing heavily. He kicked Trig on in the side of the one last time and then ran over to where Raven and Bravery lay. He got down on a knee next to Raven just as Innocence emerged from the entrance he had told her to come from. He was not surprised, it looked like a lone way to go if you wanted to stay unnoticed. He looked own at Raven as she lay face up on the ground. He bent down further and placed his ear over Raven's heart. It was still beating, stead and regular but the spaces in between each beat were great. Nearly 4 whole seconds between beats. Innocence stood across from him with a scared and worried look on her face. Helion placed a hand on Raven's cheek and felt her skin, It was cold as ice and nearly the same color. He was so busy in making sure Raven was alright he did not notice what was going on behind him, but Innocence did.

Trig on opened his eyes in anger and sat up quickly. He looked around and spotted Helion crouched near his daughter. His eyes began to glow, and then fired a powerful energy beam at the unsuspecting Helion.

Innocence saw all of this while Helion had his back turned to Trig on. Without thinking the small girl rushed forward, and pushed Helion to the side. The energy beam slammed into her.

Helion was surprised when Innocence pushed him to the side. He looked up and watched in horror as a red beam passed through the small child. It tore a hole through he chest and stomach, a wound that no one could heal from, nearly 1/3 of her body was ripped away from her. He watched in horror as she then fell to the ground, her face white as snow, and her body shook for a second before becoming still. There was a pause and complete silence. Even Trig on was surprised, then he was angry. He had killed one of Raven emotions, not something he wanted to do.

Helion placed a hand on Innocence's neck, look for a pulse. No need, her heart wasn't there anymore. He watched for the rise and fall of her chest to signal breathing. No need, her chest wasn't there at all. He reached down and slid his hands over her eyes, shutting them. It was then when Raven's eyes opened. They shot open, and she screamed. She screamed at the pain having an emotion die. She felt all the pain of the death of her Innocence, and she cried for it. Helion ignored Trig on for the moment. He grabbed Raven by the shoulders and looked at her. She had her arms pulled in close to her chest and tears flowed freely from her eyes. Helion began to cry as well and Raven's empathic powers began to work in reverse. He did care somewhat for the little girl, but now Raven's emotions were governing his own. She was god in this world, and it was true that what she says goes. Without thinking, he pulled the crying Raven into an embrace and hugged her as she cried.

------

Raven was floating and surrounded by darkness and silence. She could not see, she could not hear. There was no light, there was no sound. It seemed to go on for an eternity. Then she felt it. She felt as if her whole chest was ripped out of her and she screamed, piercing the soundless void around her. All of a sudden she felt a tugging around her naval, as if there was a hook on her and it pulled her down through the blackness at amazing speed. She fell and then she seemed to enter Nevermore from above, all the time crying. She fell towards an arena and saw her body on the ground. She slammed into her body and everything went dark and silent again.

It was then when Raven's eyes opened. They shot open, and she screamed. She screamed at the pain having an emotion die. She felt all the pain of the death of her Innocence, and she cried for it. Someone grabbed Raven by the shoulders and looked at her, but she didn't look at him. She pulled her arms in close to her chest and tears flowed freely from her eyes. She heard someone begin to cry as well as Raven's empathic powers began to work in reverse, she had no idea who it was or what it was or what was going on. Without warning, that person pulled the crying Raven into an embrace and hugged her as she cried. She did not care, deep down she needed it. She needed to cry and be held at that moment, and there was someone here now that would do it. And she allowed it, crying into the shoulder of this unknown person for god only knows how long.

Then she saw the body and she stopped crying. She wanted to cry still, but now fear was greater then her pain and her eyes rose higher still. She gasped as she saw he father and her fear grew. Her eyes again drifted to the side and she looked at Helion who was holding her. She recognized him as the man who attacked her inside the tower. She wanted to be scared more, but it just didn't come. He was the one holding her at the moment she wanted to be held, he was crying with her and she could tell it was for the girl who was a part of herself. She looked in his eyes and saw the tears, she saw the ever changing color of his red eyes, she saw the pentagrams on his irises, and she now saw anger begin to rise in the depths of them. She was unsure of what to do now and everything was silent except for her now quiet, tiny, sobs. She felt his grip tighten gently and then he let he go as he stood up.

"Give me strength." She heard him whisper gently, and she did. She wished he would defeat her father, she wished he would send him back into his prison, she wished he would hold her again. Though that last bit was unknown even to her.

And it came true. Raven was the master of Nevermore, and what she wanted would happen.

-----

Helion let go of Raven and stood up to face Trig on. He felt himself fill with power, more then he ever remembered having at one time. His anger could be seen in his eyes. If you were close enough to look into them at that moment, you could see the pentagrams in Helion's eyes spin. And Raven was close enough to see, and she saw, and it surprised her.

"Trig on..." And that was all Helion could say.

He ran forward faster then even Trig on's eyes could follow. Helion's fist slammed into trigon's face with as much force as Helion could muster. Trig on's head was thrown into the stone floor bounced slightly. Helion lifted both hands above his head and clasped them together. He brought them down into Trig on's chest and was rewarded with a satisfying crunch. He jumped into the air a short distance and pointed his hands at Trig on. He let out a barbaric roar and a huge tongue for flame erupted from his hand and slammed into the ground where Trig on lay. For a full minute, the fore of the fire leaving Helion kept him in the air as it slammed into the now charred ground where Trig on lay. Finally it ended and Helion landed on his feet next to a girl who looked just like Raven except for a red cloak. Thunder sounded over heard and a large black lightning bolt came down and slammed into the Red cloaked girl. When the flash vanished, she was gone and Helion turned to see Raven with her hand outstretched, surrounded by her black energy.

He walked over to Raven and got down on one knee beside her. He placed a hand on Raven's shoulder and looked into her still sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." Helion said as he help her stand.

Raven was still in to much shock and pain to respond. She just looked down at the ground, at the body of the little girl that was her innocence. She watched Helion walked over and lifted her off the ground.

"She can't stay here." Helion said, and she knew that he was right.

Raven then looked to her left and saw the Green cloaked girl next to her was now getting up. She had a look of fire in her eyes as she stood up, but that faded the instant she saw Helion holding Innocence's body and she was silent.

"Lets go." Helion said as he began to walk out of the Arena, followed by Raven and Bravery.

All 3 of them stopped when Innocence began to glow. It happened instantly, one moment nothing and the next she is glowing a bright white light, Helion nearly dropped her. He felt he change in his arms, but it was not until the light died down till he knew what had happened. When the light went away, they all gasped. The girl in Helion's arms was no longer the young 8 year old in the light blue cloak that he first met. This girl looked exactly like Raven at her current of 20 something years old in a deep red cloak. The new girl in Helion's arm slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She looked around from her position in Helion's arms, first at Raven then at Bravery. Her eyes came to rest when she looked up at the person carrying her and she locked eyes with Helion. Without any warning to Helion, this new girl reached up and grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him down towards her and she kissed him and they both fell to the floor where she didn't stop. Much to Helion's surprise yet utter enjoyment. A deep passionate kiss that was a complete surprise to everyone there. Raven and Bravery looked at the new girl kissing a now struggling Helion, unsure of what to feel.

-----

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Passion, the new girl in the deep red cloak, said to Helion.

"Yes. I need to wake Raven up, she is still in a coma out there." Helion said to Passion as she drew ever nearer.

Raven and Bravery were just a few feet away and they looked on with utter awe at what was happening. Bravery because it was very new to her. Raven because now that Passion was in love with Helion, Raven was feeling emotions she had not felt before growing in the pit of her stomach. Feeling she had not felt for anyone in her life until now, and it was the reason she could not take her eyes off Helion.

In Nevermore it had been 3 day since Helion fought and Raven re-imprisoned Trigon. 3 days since Innocence died, only to be replaced by Passion. It's true what they say, Innocence dies eventually. But in the outside world, it was only about Half a second. Since Helion had forced his way into Nevermore without a portal, the flow of time did not follow him and they were moving at the speed of thought.

Passion sighed with a sad look in her face and suddenly closed the gap between them. Helion was slightly taller then Passion and it didn't help him at. She stood on her toes with her lips incredibly close to Helion's ear and her body pressed up against his. "Just remember. You promised to come back and play with me." She said in a seductive voice, sending and empathic image into Helion's mind that caused him to take a step back and blush. She may have the small girl's memories, but she in now way was innocent.


	5. Unwanted Guest

"Um...why am I in handcuffs again?" Helion asked in a somewhat amused voice

"What do you mean why?" Robin said angrily, slamming his hand down on the table. "You hurt Raven. Is that not a good enough reason."

"But I brought her back." Helion said, leaning forward. "Is that not good for something."

Everyone was in the room, and they all looked at Robin. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on either side of him, while Starfire stood behind him with a worried look on her face. Raven stood way in the back of the group, leaning against the wall ad not saying much, acting like her usual self at all times. But every now and then her eyes would flicker up and she would steal a glance at Helion. Every time she did something deep inside her mind would flutter happily, and she tried to control this new emotion that she was so unused to. It worked, but barley. These action went unnoticed by the rest of the group, except for Helion who himself also steal a quickl glance at the girl in the back.

Starfire placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "He is right Robin. I believe that he did not mean to hurt Raven intentionally. It was an accident that accrued while he was looking for a loved one and he did make her better after." Robin's expression visibly softened at Starfire's words and he turned his head and looked at her. "Would you not do the same for me if such a thing accrued?"

Robin looked back at Helion, then back at Starfire. "I would." He said and placed his hand on top of hers.

Helion coughed "Ehem. So does this mean I won't be needing these?" Helion said as he placed the handcuffs, now removed, onto the table. Robin looked shocked. "Come on, you handcuffed be to a desk and a chair and I still got out. What made you think otherwise?"

Robin was at a loss for words until. "Who are you?"

"I told you. My name is Helion." Helion said as he leaned back in his chair, lifting it off the front two legs and putting all the weight on the back.

"Yes, you told us your name. But who are you?" Robin repeated, his temper rising again.

"Didn't I do this whole thing with a nice little fire show for you?" Helion said, remembering back then.

"Yes, but tell me real things. You Terra's brother, or so you claim. Then why did you become so relaxed when you found out she died?" Robin asked seriously. Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

Helion started laughing. Beast boy stood up when he did thins, fury in his face.

"It's not funny. I think its about time you left." Beast boy said angrily.

No one noticed it, but Raven's eyes widened slightly when Beast boy said this and a small whisper that was not her own struggled out. "No, not yet." No one but Raven heard it and she was shocked at herself.

Helion, who was the only one facing her direction saw the small reaction and stood up. He would leave if they really wanted him gone, he could find Terra without their help. But it would be easier to have them tell him where she was. The corners of his mouth rose slightly and he looked at Beast boy. Judging from his reaction, he had had strong feeling for Terra. He could tell he was just her type. The small smirk persisted.

Helion bowed slightly."If my shadow has offended, think on this and all is mended." Helion loved Shakespeare, great guy. But could only write well when he was drunk. Have you ever read the ending to 'Midsummer Night's Dream', he was completely sober. "That she has but slumber'd there, while these years did appear. This weak and idle theme, no more yielding but a dream. Titans, do not reprehend: if you pardon, I will mend. Your friend lay buried, made of stone. But you here wish for flesh...and bone. It is a wish that I may grant." He paused for a long while, watching the confused faces of the Titans as the thought he had gone mad. Then he continued. "She's waiting one the other side, But you, her friends, think she has died. I can open the waiting door, with power gained in Nevermore. It's..."

At that moment Beast boy yelled out a rude interruption. He could not wait for Helion to finish talking in odd rhymes."YOU CAN BRING HER BACK!?!?!"

Helion stopped and looked up at beast boy with a smile on his lips. "I Had more, but yes...I can bring her back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 day has passed

Helion looked at his room in Titans Tower. When he had told them that he could bring Terra back they had let him stay, especially Beast boy whose feelings for him had changed dramatically. It was a very nice room that could fetch a high price in the market if the Titans were to rent out. One wall was entirely window stretching from one wall to the other. It gave him an extremely nice view of Jump city and he walked over to it and looked out for a few minutes before turning around. The rest of his room was pretty empty. He did not have much need for material items, except one. A Japanese Katana sat on a stand on the only desk in the room. It was his one item that he truly owed, having made it himself. He did not need to bring the rest. The room was very grey as the walls had not been painted. The only furniture in the room was a desk on the same wall as the door, a swivel chair, and a bed on the far side of his room with the foot of it facing the window. It was all very Spartan, perfect.

Helion rolled the swivel chair over to the enormous window and looked out for a moment. After a while he sat down in the chair and continued to look out the window into the now darkening world. His mind wandered to his time in Raven's mind, in Nevermore. He thought about his promise to Innocence, how he promised to come back and play with her. Though now her idea of play was much different now that she was Passion. His hand came up and he touched his lip as he thought about the last few moment in Nevermore. He was looking forward to keeping that promise. Then his mind rested on the topic of Raven her self. There was something about her that made her seem more real, more their, more...just more then the others. His time in Nevermore showed him what her mind was like, and it showed him her pain. He felt for Raven, though he tried not to. He could not get involved with another, not after what had happened to the last person who loved him. He told himself this, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not remove Raven from his mind. He tried to focus on other things as he looked out the large windows. The Titans were taking him to see Terra's statue tomorrow. He tried to focus on that, but Raven kept popping up. He was slightly unnerved by this, he only just met her a day ago. But there was no doubt in his mind that there was some part of Raven that liked him, Passion made that abundantly clear.

They sky was getting dark and the the lights in his room were turned off. As the outside world got darker, so did his room. After a while the moon was visible from his window and shone brightly, illuminating his room with a grey light. He heard a sound behind him, but did not pay attention to that as he kept his focus on the outside world.

"Why so sad John." said a smooth, seductive, feminine voice from behind him. He paid no attention to the voice, not giving it any heed.

A slim, smooth, elegant hand came over his shoulder and rested on his chest for a moment before it began to slid down, stopping at just above his waist. Helion didn't even flinch. He felt smooth silky lips graze his ear gently.

"John?" The voice said sweetly, warm breath tickling his ear. The seductive mouth then bit down gently on Helion's, then released it with a breathy laugh. "John, don't make me beg John.

"Leave. Now." Helion said, not turning to face the one behind him.

There was a sensual laugh behind him and he felt the hand glide along his waist. The woman then stepped around him and he was able to see her in the dim grey light. She wore a near see through purple robe that clung to her body in the most revealing of ways. The robe ended just below her upper thigh and left little to the imagination. The sleeves of the rob were tight at the shoulder, but at the wrists they were wide and gave the illusion of wings. A short sword was strapped horizontally to her waist. She had long blond hair that came down to her mid back, and her eyes were a deep, rosy, pink. She was an ideal image of beauty. The purple clad woman seemed to glide in front of him and sat on her knees. She then rose up to stand on he knees, though still on the ground in front Helion, she placed her hands on his legs.

"What will you do if I don't leave John." The woman said as she leaned forward, sliding her hands up Helion's legs.

Helion was silent for a long. "I will kill you." Helion said bluntly, continuing to ignore the treatment this goddess was giving him.

She laughed as he hands traveled up his thighs to his waist, then stopping at his chest. She leaned forward so once again her lips were right up against Helion's ears.

"God damns all sinners John." The woman said in her utterly intoxicating voice. "And from what I remember, suicide is still a sin in his book."

Helion was silent, his eyes finally resting on the woman's. They held eye contact, though Helion was not happy about it.

"Oh John, is there another? I can see it in your heart. You love her, but you don't know it yet." The woman said laughing, she sounded much to happy.

"Isn't it the reason your here?" Helion stated, angry at what she had said.

"You know the rules John." The woman said as she tore the front of Helion's shirt off and threw it to the side. Her hand came up over Helion's right pectoral, gently caressing a scar that sat on his skin. "I can't do anything till you can't hold out any longer. When you kiss her, I will be there, waiting." She leaned forward and licked the scar gently.

It happened quickly and unexpectedly. Helion had his hand on her throat, his fingers wrapped tightly, and he stood up. He moved her to the side and slammed her against the wall. She grunted as the violent act provided pleasure instead of pain. She just looked at Helion, a serene smile on her face as she felt the contact of his hand roughly on her neck. She hoped he would squeeze tighter.

"What are you going to do John?" The woman smiled, her hands came up and rested on Helion's chest, she felt the warmth is gave off. "You kill me, you kill all of them to."

Helion paused at this. Anger filled his whole body as he looked into this devil woman's eyes. His grip on her neck tightened and he heard her moan in pleasure. They just stared at each other for a long moment when he finally stepped forward. He kissed her. Gently at first, with his hand still around her throat. But soon the kiss deepened. She was much shorter then Helion, and she slid up the wall using the force of Helion's own body to hold her to it. She was even with Helion as they kiss. The woman was feeling purr bliss. The pain in her neck was exquisite as she kiss the man she would literally love to death. It was beyond anyone to feel the way she felt at this moment. But she soon lost control and began kissing feverishly, not noticing the movements of her right hand. Slowly her right hand drew the short sword from the horizontal sheath at her waits. She lifted it above Helion and paused for just a moment. Then with incredible speed, she brought it down, plunging it into his back. The blade emerged from the scar on his right pectoral and then entered the woman's chest, piercing her heart. He had no reaction to the pain in his chest, but she screamed into his mouth at they kissed. She felt the steel blade enter her and the pain mixed with her pleasure, and she enjoyed ever painful minute of it. Then without warning she twisted the blade and screamed again, Helion making not noise from the pain. She was in utter bliss as she felt the blade being pulled out of her chest and Helion stopping the kiss. As she sheathed the sword, her and Helion's faces were very close. She was so happy, but shocked at what had happened.

"Not even your own weapon can pierce you black heart." Helion spat as pulled his head back slightly, his body still holding the woman up against the wall.

"It will take much more then a simple blade to do me damage." The woman, adding. "Kiss her soon, I like having you to my self."

She seemed to lean forward to try and kiss Helion once again. But before their lips made contact she turned into a pink smoke and vanished.

Helion stood in the dark fuming with anger. He hated her, and someday she would pay for all the things she'd done to him. He swore to himself.


	6. Night time memories

Memories don't die. They don't disappear. They stay with you. They haunt you. Late at night they come to you and torture your soul with no end in sight. Eventually they fade away. But never so completely that you forget what they are. Eventually they return to chill your bones, waking you up from a nightmarish slumber. When you dream good dreams they come for you to drag you back to never ending torment no matter how hard you try to make up for the wrongs you have committed. Eventually, as time passes, they will only bring you to silent tears, tears that burn as they cascade down a face that reeks of death. Then things happen in the dead of night that cause all your bad memories to come flooding back.

Helion looked into the sink full of water in the dimly light Ops center of Titans tower. Not 10 minutes ago he received a visitor that he never wanted to see in his life and now he was unable to sleep as the anger slowly built up inside him. He had left his room and came to the Main room and entered the kitchen area. He filled the link with water and was now staring deeply into the shimmering surface of the water. Slowly, like a TV screen, he began to see memories play on the surface of the water. Memories that he wanted to forget but were burned into his mind and served as a constant reminder for who he was.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Year: 663 BC

_"Anaxander!" A woman cried. "Ioannes, get off him this instant." She scolded the 2 boys. "Save that for tomorrow. Your Agelai begins its training then and your father and I will watch with proud eyes as you grow to be fine soldiers." _

_Ioannes look at his brother Anaxander from the corner of his eye and both boys watched as their mother walked away, back to her chambers. Once she was out of sight Anaxander jumped and tackled Ioannes. With deft skill, Ioannes managed to fall back and throw his brother off of him. Then getting on top of Anaxander, Ioannes pinned him to the floor._

_"Do you give up?" Ioannes laughed loudly._

_"Never." Anaxander said. "Fight till the end."_

_Anaxander rolled over, bringing Ioannes with him. The boys struggled for several minutes, neither of them able to get the upper hand. Finally their brawl ended when they heard a mighty laugh and they were both suddenly jerked apart and upwards from the backs of their shirts._

_"Dad!" Ioannes shouted. "Put us down." Ioannes and Anaxander struggled to break free from their father's powerful grasp when he dropped them hard on their butts. _

_"Getting ready for tomorrow." Eurycrates bellowed. "Good. Don't let me stop you."_

_A tall man suddenly burst into the room and ran up to Eurycrates. He whispered into his ear and they both left suddenly. Anaxander and Ioannes look at each other then at the door their father exited through, then back at each other. Then they tackled each other._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The water swirled around in the sink, bring to light a somewhat later time.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Year: 649 BC

_"Ioannes" Anaxander said clapping him on the shoulder. "How does it feel to have achieved victory almost single handedly?"_

_"You know as well as I bother, that this victory was everyone's" Ioannes said and the rest of the men cheer. "Now let us feast!"_

_This was meet with a mighty roar from the rest of the soldier a they reentered Sparta. The festivities went on through the evening and near midnight Ioannes heard his father calling to him. Breaking away from his comrades he made his way to him. Eurycrates looked at his son for a moment with an enormous smile on his face. _

_"Our generals tell us who was mostly responsible for victory this day Ioannes." Eurycrates laughed. "Even our most feared men cower at your strength. They say that on this day you rivaled Hercules himself."_

_"Father please, I am just doing my duty to Sparta." Ioannes said proudly, truly honored to serve in war._

_"I understand my boy, but you must know that in all of Sparta the Generals have yet to find your equal in battle. You are only 21 years of age, and not a scratch on you from your years of training and all the battles you have fought. This most recent war was basically won on your skill alone." Eurycrates said as he lead Ioannes to the back of the party. "My son, you will make a fine ruler of Sparta."_

_"Thank you father." Ioannes said with a bow._

_Eurycrates laughed slightly. "Now if I am correct, every king of Sparta had something in common."_

_"What would that be father." Ioannes asked._

_"A beautiful queen." _

_It was at the moment when Eurycrates lifted a cloth curtain that hung in front of the door when he saw her. She was beautiful beyond words and it left him speechless. He had faced beasts, faced armies, faced monsters that only the gods could know. But here, now, he was scared. Scared of what he might do wrong to upset this goddess before him. His breathing shortened and he just stood their unmoving and his father gave him a knowing look._

_"Her name is Nerina." Eurycrates said into his sons ear._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Helion sighed and tried to look away, but even when he was not looking at the shimmering surface of the water he could still see his memories.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Year: 649 BC

_"You, Ioannes, are hereby tried for treason and desertion." Said the man in the upper box._

_"It is not desertion. There was no way to win that fight 1000 men against 30,000. Those are ridicules odds." Ioannes shouted. "I did not want to die that day and I do not want to die today. I cam back because I wanted to see my wife. Where is Nerina."_

_It was then when Nerina stood up and walked in front of Ioannes. In the corner Anaxander and Eurycrates turned their heads in shame so they did not have to look at the fallen prince. Nerina stood in front of Ioannes and just looked at him for a long moment, Tears streaming down her eyes. In one quick movement, her hand came up and slapped Ioannes across the face._

_"You failed in your duties. Come home with your shield or on it." Nerina said, then ran from the court, tears falling like rain._

_Ioannes was speechless._

_"You are hereby banished from Sparta, your rank and title striped and your namesake removed. Anaxander is now next in line for ruler of Sparta." The man said. "Take him away."_

_Ioannes was dragged from Sparta and left to die._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Year: 649 BC

_"Bring me one who has known love. One who has know fear. One who has known hatred. One who is forgotten. One who is strong. So we may finally bind the fire." A melodious voice rank._

_"It will be done." came a chorus of voices as a response._

_Ioannes was dragged along the hard stone floor violently. His body scrapped and wounded and blood dripped from various areas. His hands were bound and his eyes were blindfolded. He was thrown to the floor and was left on the ground as several people in robes, one carrying a torch, circled him and stood still. The blindfold was taken from his head and as his eyes grew accustomed to the light he let out a shallow gasp. He wanted to say something, but lack of food and water over the last few days had made his voice weak and quiet. He was scared and angry and had no idea what was going on. The room was large and on one side was a large tree that seemed to sprout from a cloud. The rest of the room was a dark grey and was lite by light that the tree emitted. Suddenly the tree pulsed and he could hear a beautiful voice._

_"You are Ioannes, fallen prince of Sparta. There will be no record of you in history, no statue of honor, no anything. You will pass from this world without a second thought. What say you?" The voice said._

_Ioannes was silent for a moment. "If your going to kill me then kill me." Ioannes shouted. He thought he saw the tree smile._

_"Quite the opposite." The voice said._

_A line of fire shot across the ground and struck Ioannes. He screamed as he felt pain unlike anything he even imagined course through his body. He fell to the floor writhing in agony. But still fully aware of his surroundings as the robed men closed in on him. The man with the torch tilted it down and touched it to his chest. He was unable to move, unable to stop the fire. From that one little touch the fire spread over his entire body and engulfed him, body and soul, in fire._

_"You will be the vessel. The container for the Mystic flame that will burn for eternity." The voice said._

_As the fire seemed to subside he looked down at himself and saw that he was unharmed. His previous injuries were gone in a flash of fire and he looked up at the tree._

_"You are now my son. My blood. My body. You are now Helion." The voice from the tree said._

_Helion looked at the tree in both fear and wonder. "And who are you then?" Helion asked as he stood up, his bonds burned away._

_The tree shrank and the men in the room fell their knees. The tree shifted around in to the shape of a woman and she stepped down from the small cloud. Walking forward and placing a hand on Helion's cheek, she smiled warmly. Then pulling him into a warm embrace. "I am your mother, I am Gaia."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Several days later

_Helion cried out as he was dragged once again to the floor of Gaia's temple. He screamed and the man behind him crumbled into ashes in an instant. The other men around him nearly pulled away from the thrashing Helion but held fast by the will of Gaia. He was naked and a heavy black stone collar was around his neck. 4 poles of the same black stone were fastened to 4 rings on the collar and to 4 rings on the floor of the temple. As hard as he tried he could not heat up the stone, but that did not stop him from trying to break it. He was slowly pulling the rings on the floor out._

_"Helion. Why have you done this. Explain your crimes." Gaia said, her voice layered with disappointment_

_"I will burn you. I will kill you. I will send your essence to eternal hell fire(kill me)" Helion shouted as he struggled against his bonds._

_"I see." Gaia said. she could feel the conflicting emotions within Helion the unstable nature of fire was taking it's toll._

_"I will burn that tree(kill me). I will burn Sparta for what it did to me(kill me). I will scorch the world black(KILL ME NOW)." Helion spat._

_With a final push, black flame erupted from Helion's body. His black stone bonds shattered and he stood up. He ran forward towards Gaia's tree. But he did not know she was expecting it. His foot landed in a pentagram and once it touched down it lite up brightly and he fell to the floor._

_"You now have all conflicting sides of fire in you Helion." Gaia shouted. "There is but one way to quiet your ever burning soul. I will not kill you like you asked, for that it not possible without causing damage to the world. Instead I will split your soul into 2 halves." _

_Helion writhed in anguish for the second time on the floor of Gaia's temple. As the pentagram on the floor glowed, it pulsed twice and 2 pentagrams flew into the air. Helion sat up on his knees. They shrank and and moved gracefully around Helion spinning as they circled him. After a minutes or so them stopped in front of them and shot forward, slamming into his eyes, burring into his irises. He screamed in pain as this happened, white light erupted from his eyes and open mouth as he screamed silently._

_"But you must know there is only one way to do this to the Mystic flame." Gaia's voice rang out. "A paragon is perfection, and that perfection will fight the conflict that rages in your heart. But know also, the imperfections that are removed because of the paragon must go somewhere."_

_As the lights died down and the pain left him he stood up and looked down at the floor. A woman with long blond hair and brown eyes lay unconscious on the floor, naked, with her eyes open. Helion closed his eyes and he felt him take full control over his power. Power that was once lost to an evil being that was exactly like him in every way. In a flash of fire he was fully clothes and he bent down to pick up the woman. He looked up at Gaia and bowed._

_"Thank you mother." He said and then left._

_Gaia was silent for a long moment after they left. Then she spoke aloud to herself._

_"Do not thank me Helion. For all magic comes with a price, and yours may be to terrible of a burden." Gaia muttered._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Year: 543 AD

_Helion looked down at the fresh unmarked grave. He had dug it himself not 3 hours ago and laid his loved one down to rest forever. Tears silently fell as he stood their silently. She died at her hands. He did not want to even speak her name he hated her so much, and she had yet to choose one. Anger filled him as he stood their silently looking at the grave._

_"Why so sad Ioannes?" came a sultry voice from behind him. _

_Helion whirled around and grabbed her neck. He slammed her into a tree and she winced in pain._

_"Why?" Helion shouted._

_"It's your price Ioannes." The woman replied._

_"What does that mean?" Helion was shouting._

_"Magic comes with a price that must be paid." The woman said. "To keep your power under control, you forfeit your loves. You have the kiss of death Ioannes, and I am the blade you wield."_

_With that she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Helion screamed and slammed his fist into the tree, causing it to crack and break under the force of the blow._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Present

Raven woke up with a cold sweat covering her body. She felt scared, as though something bad happened or is happening right now. A great evil was close by just a moment ago, but it seemed to have moved on. Still she needed to get something to calm her down. She decided to get a glass of water or tea. Quickly, she moved down the hall way to the main area. it was not along walk, but the darkness always blew things out of proportion so it seemed to take hours. Her mind was everywhere as she walked. She thought about what had just happened, what will happen with Terra, about Passion, but mostly about Helion. She had never been, in any way at all, that intimate with another person. Even if it was just in her mind. Raven and Beast boy tried it out a year or two ago, but it never went past a first date. he was still on Terra. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she was unprepared for what met her in the main room.

The door hissed open and she gasped loudly at the spectacle. Helion was bent over the sink, his hands holding him above it. She was the sink was full of water. He seemed to be staring intently at the ever shifting surface of the liquid. It could all be taken in as maybe he to wanted a glass of water, except for one thing. The edges of the water were wreathed in black flame, and tears slowly fell from his eyes into the sink. Light from the black flames sent flickering shadows from an unknown source that seemed play out an odd story that seemed to have no sequence. The shadow puppets danced and held no rhythm or beat. 

The sound of the door opening caused Helion to loose his concentration and he looked up for a second. Seeing Raven his concentration fully broke. All the water in the sink evaporated in an instant, causing a release of energy that threw him across the room. He hit the wall with a small thud, and besides that no other sound was made. Raven quickly levitated over to Helion and got down to help him back on his feet. She reached him just as he was wiping the tears away and with another glance all evidence of him crying were gone.

"Are you alright?' Raven asked as she helped him back onto his feet.

Helion stood and dusted himself off. "Yeah." He said it slowly "I'm fine."

He turned to the dent in the metal of the wall. He placed his hand on it. It glowed for a few seconds then he pulled his hand back. The metal followed and snapped back into place. He turned back to Raven.

"Can't sleep?" Helion asked as if nothing happened.

"I just came out to get some water." She said in her normal stoic voice, but inside Passion wanted to take hold of this conversation. Not something she was going to let happen.

Raven walked over to the sink to fill a glass she had retrieved from the cupboard. She was about to put it under the tap when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Helion had his hand there and a pleading look in his eyes. Those eyes that seemed to change forever, never settling in one place. Except for those pentagrams around his pupils. She remembered reading about something like that in a book, but she was to tired to remember right now.

"Please, stay and have some tea with me." Helion asked, almost pleading. After that trip down memory lane he did not want to be alone, knowing that she would never show up if Raven or anyone was around.

Raven just looked at him for a second and wanted to say sorry. She wanted to say no and that she was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. But she didn't say no. Passion chose that moment to take a moment of control.

"Alright." Raven said to her own disbelief.

"Really? Great." Helion said, his eyes becoming softer and they shimmered warmly for a moment. "Do you have a tea kettle?"

Raven took it down without thinking. She handed it to him with out thinking. She sat down and watched him make the Tea without thinking. It was odd compared to the way she made tea. She usually followed the instructions on the box of tea. Helion followed the instructions up until "Fill kettle with water." He filled the kettle with water but didn't place it on the stove. Instead he held it from the bottom with his left hand and with his right, he made a thin circle of fire in the air. He seemed to reach into the circle and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. From there she had no idea what he was doing. She had only ever had tea made from hot water and tea bags. She had never actually had real tea, and she never expected to have it in the tower let alone had it made for her by another. Finally Helion sat down next to her with a tea pot and 2 tea cups. he poured the tea and handed Raven one of the cups. She just held it for a moment without actually realizing she was holding it. Once the warmth penetrated the cup and her hands felt the heat, she seemed to jump back to reality. She looked down at the liquid and carefully took a sip. As soon as it was in her mouth, she nearly spit it back out. She didn't know what to expect from the tea and it nearly made her gag. it was unlike anything she had tasted before and it was surprising to say the least. She noticed Helion grinning.

"Good huh?" Helion asked as he took a sip from his cup.

Raven looked back down and took another sip, this time expecting the difference between the bags and real tea. It was good. It had a bittersweet taste that didn't linger in the mouth and did not make her want more. It was perfect. It also held a bit of magic to make it just right. It was something that Helion learned to do over the years. If you live as long as he has, your bound to study magic.

Together they drank the tea, and it never seemed to cool. It was always just the right temperature and did not go stale like some of the tea bags do if you don't drink it for a while. And they talked. She didn't really pay attention to what they said, and neither did Helion. Somewhere inside Raven, Passion squealed in delight. She then ran of to tell her new friend all about what Raven was doing with Helion. This new friend of Passion's was another fairly new emotion. Love.


	7. Stranger gets stranger

Helion and Raven talked. Just talked, about this and about that. Neither of them really knowing what they were asking, or what they were answering. Helion was just enjoying the company Raven provided, and Raven just sort of like being around Helion. As they talked she remembered back to that moment of pain when Innocence had died, her innocence. The pain was unbearable, and she had wanted to die. She had cried, but then someone held her gently, warmly, almost lovingly. She had cried into his chest without realizing who it was until the tears dried. It was a time when she needed someone, and someone was there for her. he was there for her. She guessed that now, she just felt safe with him around. She started to pay more attention to what they were saying after a while.

"Azarath, I've been there." Helion said. "I had wanted to do some traveling. I wanted to go far, and I went far. I left this dimension and spent a while their." Helion neglected to mention that it was 25 years spent there, from 1030-1055. "My power doesn't work outside this dimension, so it was around then when I began to study magic."

"I'm sorry." Raven said with a small shake of her head to clear it. "What were we talking about?"

Helion thought for a moment before answering. "I don't really remember. I asked where you grew up, you said Azarath, I said I spent some time there."

"You spent time in Azarath?" Raven asked, shock in her voice.

Helion smirked "Yes, I think I mentioned it a while back."

"I'm sorry." Raven said, almost smiling, the edges of her mouth beginning to rise. "I wasn't paying attention then, my mind was wandering."

"Don't worry, I wasn't paying much attention either." Helion chuckled gently. "Wandering minds tend to travel farther then we want them to. Where did yours go?" Helion asked, taking a sip of tea, his eyes never leaving Raven.

"Not far." Raven said quickly, not wanting to tell Helion what she had been thinking of.

It went back and forth like this for a long while. Both of them now paying more attention to what they were saying. They didn't even notice the time. A while later.

"But eyes are the window to ones soul." Helion said as he placed his now empty tea cup on the table. "Have you ever heard that?"

"Yes, but it just doesn't seem possible that someone can just look into anothers soul." Raven said, placing her cup down as well. "At least not without permission."

Helion chuckled slightly "Sometimes even when permission is not given, things happen. Its a way of life." Helion said, partially meaning his own life but not really saying.

He had managed to keep the more detailed bits of himself secret. When she asked where he was from he had said Greece. It was indeed true, but he did not mention Sparta.

Helion looked at the 2 cups and the pot. "I will clean up." Helion said as he stood. "You go back to sl..." Helion didn't finished because he noticed the sun was rising "looks like we missed night time."

He lifted all the dishes and took them into the kitchen. He placed them in the sink and walked over to the fridge. People always said the best way to a person's heart is through their stomachs, so why not.

"Would it be alright if I made breakfast?" Helion asked as he looked through the contents of the ice box.

"Ummm...I guess." Raven said uneasily after a second of thought. Then she heard him make a sickening noise as he stood.

"What the hell is this?" Helion asked with a smirk, lifting a plate with an odd wriggling thing on it.

"Oh, that's Tofu." Raven said, once again almost laughing at Helion's reaction. "Beast boy is a vegetarian."

"No kidding...makes sense. doesn't want to eat animals because he can become them." Helion said. "Very noble."

Raven was a little shocked as Helion's analysis. Cyborg still didn't know why Beast boy is a vegetarian. "Yeah." Raven said then looked out the window to the rising sun. "I guess it is noble."

Helion placed several thing out on the counter before he got to work. several ingredients and pans. Numerous utensils Helion guess that the Titans had no idea what they were for, join the pans and other items. He looked down at the gathered materials and a small flash if flame traveled up the front of his body, leaving an apron behind in its wake. Then he began to cook. Another advantage you have when you live long, time is plentiful. He had spent a long time cooking, sometimes there was little else to do, and he noticed that in all the dimensions he has traveled in cook is always the same. Everyone cooks, Its a way of the, and other, universe. But in all his long years, he had never cook tofu before in his life. He quickly had everything done and ready as they finished up on the stove. But he stood staring at the tofu for a good 10 minutes before he had finally given up and just poked it. He pushed a bit of magic behind it and changed it's flavor to that of the other things he was cooking. Of course this was done with no actual meat. A little bit more magic caused it to change shape into that of the other foods as well, but he kept them on separate plates.

Raven helped set the table. Though she didn't move and instead used her power to move the plates and dishes to the table. A little later the sun had risen and was about to come up fully over the horizon. The door hissed open and Cyborg floated into the room, drawn by the scent of the fresh cooked food.

"What is this I smell?" Cyborg said as he pulled a chair out from the table, then seated himself. "Raven did you cook all of this?...The last time you cooked for us the world was going to end, whats happening now."

Raven just gave him a deadpan look and pointed to the kitchen area with her thumb. She sat down as Cyborg turned to see Helion get rid of the apron in a puff of smoke. Helion looked up a Cyborg and grinned.

"Can this be an apology breakfast?" Helion said with a small chuckle. "Sorry about the head thing."

Cyborg looked from him to the food. "Depends on the grub." Taking up an egg, he put it in his mouth. His eyes began to water comically and his eyes widened."So tasty... What head thing?"

Helion smiled and sat down next to Raven at the table. He pulled up his chair and began to take a spars amount of food. He liked to eat, but got full quickly. Back home he had learned to live off meager rations of war, and old habits die hard. Raven had taken the same amount of food as Helion and began to eat as well. For a short time they ate in silence, then the door hissed open again and Beast boy yawned as he walked in. He looked at everyone that was at the table and looked at the food. Both Raven and Cyborg pointed to Helion who looked up from his plate as he swallowed a bit of egg.

"I made tofu stuff also." Helion said quickly before Beast boy started to complain, he could feel the whine coming and managed to stop it in it's tracks. "Over there."

Helion pointed to a secluded area on the table that had food different from the rest. Beast boy sat down and eyed the tofu. He put a little on his plate, then eyed it for a bit before hesitantly putting a bit in his mouth. He nearly dropped the fork.

"This...is...awesome..." Beast boy said and lunged at his plate.

Helion felt a pang of guilt at this seeing how he didn't really cook the food, but used magic. But none the less, they once again ate. But this time there was a bit more conversation, though it was mostly beast boy making stupid jokes. When they were about to finish eating, Helion looked around wondering where Robin and Starfire were. When he asked the others, Cyborg and Beast boy chuckled and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ah." Helion said, realizing what was happening almost instantly.

Sure enough a few minutes later a very rumpled looking Starfire and Robin stepped through the door, big grins on their faces.

"Slept well?" Beast boy said, stressing the first word.

Raven hit him in the back of the head, Cyborg chuckled, Helion just smirked.

* * *

Several hours later they were walking down a dimly lit hallway. The hall was made of stone and had a steep downward slant. For several minutes they walked in silence, the only sound was that of foot steps echoing against the stone. Soon it opened into a slightly brighter and much wider area. It was large, but not to large and seemed to have a dark brightness to it. It was hard to see, but at the same time it was bright from small electronic lamps. In the center of the room was a small pedestal, and atop it stood the stone form of Terra. The group walked over to the statue, Beast boy hung back slightly and Starfire laid down a bouquet at the foot of it. An engraving on the bottom nearly brought a tear to Helion's eyes.

Helion stepped forward and stood right in front of the statue. He brought his hand up and placed it on one of Terra's arms, then slid it up to be on Terra's shoulder. He had continued on to her cheek, then touching her eyes with his finger tips as his thumb brushed her stone cold lips.

"Raven." Helion said without turning around. "I need you to get a few things for me." He took a small slip of paper out of his pocket and Raven brought it to her with her black energy. "How quickly can you get those here?"

Raven looked at the paper and a small smile formed on the corners of her mouth. "I will do it as quickly as I can." She said and was quickly enveloped by her black energy and sank into the floor.

"Robin, Beast boy." Both of them perked up. He took out another piece of paper and gave it to Beast boy. "Can you get those for me." Both of them look at the paper then nodded. Helion smiled as they walked off. That just left.

"Starfire, Cyborg." Helion turned around to face the two Titans. "Have you ever been to another dimension?"

* * *

Outside Titans Tower, a lighting bolt slammed into the ground. Then another, and another. One after another, lightning bolts fell from the sky and struck the ground for several minutes. Beast boy and Robin rushed out of the tower as a large black sphere opened on the place where all the lightning hit. They stared in awe as the sphere grew larger and larger till it was about 1/4 the size of the tower, where it stopped and began to flash from black to white. Wind blew around and great arcs of electric energy erupted from the sphere, crashing into the dirt on the ground.

The sphere rippled for a moment, flashing from black to white even faster. Cyborg and Starfire emerged slowly, both of them were sharing the load of a large square stone on their shoulders. They trudged forward slowly until they and the stone were fully out of the orb. When they were far enough away, they both dropped the large stone and fell to the ground breathing heavily. Robin ran over to Starfire's side and got down to help her. He looked over to Cyborg then back to Starfire, then he looked to the orb then back to Starfire.

"Star, are you ok?" Robin asked in a worried tone that cleared when she nodded then stood up."Where's Helion?"

"He was right behind us when we came through." Cyborg said with a wheeze as he stood.

There was a large Cracking sound from the orb as it flashed white for an instant. Then Helion flew from the orb and crashed into the ground. He slid along it for a few seconds, creating a large gouge in the dirt. Then the orb flashed again and a large bony hand emerged from the top of it and extended up into the air. It reached the height of the tower and was about to come down when Helion pushed himself up to his knees, then jumped to his feet. He threw his hands up into the air, spreading his fingers wide and curling them slightly.

"Reînchide" Helion yelled loudly.

Blue lighting shot from his palms and enveloped the orb. A monstrous roar came from the orb and the windows of the tower shook violently. The arm retracted back into the orb, but the orb flashed blue and disappeared suddenly. The arm however, did not. Blood poured from the severed arm onto the ground. Not a lot, but enough to stain the earth it fell on. It hissed and burned where the blood fell and the arm fell into the water. None of the blood made it to the water thank fully, but the spots of the island were barren and black where once grass grew. Helion stood breathing heavily while the others just looked at him. He bent over and held himself up on his knees. after a short while he stood straight up and held his fists high into the air.

"Woooohoooo!" Helion screamed, then fell backward onto the ground laughing.

The other stood still, still in shock at what had just happened. They looked at each other for a moment before running over to him. Helion sat himself of and spat out a bit of what looked like blood. Cyborg helped him back onto his feet.

"Dude, what the hell was that thing?" Beast boy half asked half shouted.

Helion gave a weary chuckle. "It's called a Druunnoth." Helion said as he dusted himself off. "Only lives in that dimension. It's spit turns anything to stone, and this stone does not exist in this dimension. It builds it's nest from this stone and only spits to add to the nest. We stole a bit of its nest."

"Why? Why do you need this rock?" Beast by asked, no longer yelling.

Helion wiped his mouth of a remaining drop of blood. "I need it to bring Terra back, I thought I told you that." He turned to Cyborg and Starfire. "Can you get that up to my room?"

"No way man." Cyborg shook his head. "It took both me and Star here to get this thing through that portal. No way we can get it up stairs, it must way 25 tons."

"27 actually." Helion said as he walked over to the large stone.

He placed his hand on it, several inches higher then himself, and pressed. A line of flame came from the sides of his hands and went around the stone side ways. He moved his hand to the right and did the same. This time the line of flame went up and down. He went to the other side and did the same. A few large parts fell to the ground with a loud crash leaving a standing rectangular prism. It was about 6 feet tall and 4 feet wide.

"There. Can you do it now, I need to get something." Helion said as he took a step back to look the stone over, nodding when he was satisfied.

"Of course. but may I inquire as to where you are going?" Starfire said quizzically.

Helion ignored the question for a moment and turned to Robin "Did you get me what I asked for?"

"Yeah, everything is set up in your room." Robin said, his face still one of confusion.

"Excuse me, But may I ask where it is you are going?" Starfire asked more forcefully.

Helion turned to Starfire, a small smirk on his lips. "I'm just going to get something from my mom."

With that a circle of fire spiraled into the air around him, and when it disappeared, he was gone.


	8. Ingredients

_Helion's foot steps echoed off the stone walls of the temple. There were no more worshippers here, there haven't been for more then 300 years. But still they persisted, kept alive by their own waning power as it slowly seeps away. There are still a few who believe, but now most people are Christian or Muslim or Jewish. Fewer and fewer remember the gods in favor of the "one true God". That suited Helion just fine, but it did not go so well with some of the others. They missed being worshipped, being honored, feared. But they will learn to deal with it, there was nothing they could do. Helion entered the main hall, his eyes fixed on the opposite wall. That one tree still grew, over the years, slower then any other plant. It now covered the entire wall, and it still gave off and soothing glow from the depth of its bark. The only difference is that now there is a small pool of water in front of the tree now._

_A woman sat on the edge of the water. She sat so still it she looked like a statue, and could easily be mistaken for one. As Helion walked forward, his foot steps echoed loudly off the distant walls. He stopped walking when he reached the pentagram that was burned into the stone floor. It brought back painful memories, but there was no time for that now._

_"Gaia." Helion said, waiting for her to turn around. She did not. He sighed "Mom."_

_There was a long moment where the woman at the pool of water let out a sigh. She turned around, color seemed to fill in the area around her._

_"What is it Helion. You know not to enter here without true reason." Gaia said, her voice seemed to come from all directions. "Or is it simply because you missed me that you came to visit. If it is I will will excuse it just this once." A smile graced the lips of the goddess_

_Helion smirked and took out a small vial the size of his little finger. "I'm sorry, but it is not just to visit." He tossed the vial over to the woman by the pool. _

_The glass container flew gently through the air and stopped in front of Gaia. It twisted and spun in the air but made no movement in any direction. After a few seconds it slowled down and eventually stopped. Gaia reached up and plucked it from the air and looked at it for a second before looking back to Helion._

_"First you wanted a breath of life. Now you this?" Gaia asked smoothly. "What's it for?"_

_"I found Terra" Helion said _

_Gaia seemed to perk up at this. "You found her. Is she ok? Is she hurt?" she asked quickly. She even made a motion to stand up, but stopped herself. She took a small breath before continuing. "You found my daughter. Something must have happened for you to be here."_

_"She was turned to stone." Helion replied. "I managed to track her down to a place called Jump City. She was part of a group call the Teen Titans, saving people and the city. Her friends through she died."_

_A small smirk appeared on Gaia's face "So that's why you are here I take it?"_

_"A Gaia's breath of life made her real, Gaia's tears to bring her back." Helion said smiling. _

_"You should smile more, It suites you." Gaia said as she lifted the vail to her face._

_She brought it close to her eye and leaned forward. A small tear welled up on the edge of her eye and fell into the vial. After a few seconds the small glass was full and a thin film covered it, holding the liquid in. Gaia stood up and walked over to Helion, stopping just in front of him. She pressed the small vial into his hand, then suddenly her other hand came up. She slapped Helion across the face. It was sudden and shocking. Helion had never known Gaia to do anything besides sit here in her temple and watch time pass by. Feeling the sting of the slap brought a whole new mental view of his mother into his mind._

_"You never should have let her go." Gaia said, her voice still smooth but held a menacing tone. "Still Spartan at heart."_

_Helion rubbed his cheek for a second, then lowered his hand. "No, I just wanted her to grow up and have a normal live. My past had nothing to do with my decision."_

_"Didn't it. At age 7 you let her go." Gaia said slowly. "Not only that but you wiped her memories. Locking them away so she wouldn't remember who she really was. She had to fight with herself and with others to survive."_

_"Without the memories of who she was, she would've had an easier time fitting in. It's not my fault you gave her that power." Helion said, he didn't shout but his voice rose. "Did you want her to end up just like me."_

_Gaia had no response to that last statement. She just turned away and walked back to her small pool. Helion watched her, and she stopped halfway their._

_"I'm sorry." Helion began to say before he was cut off._

_"Just bring my daughter back." Gaia said quickly._

_Things were just to weird for Helion. Gaia had had dozens of children over the years. Plenty of them had died, and plenty of them never returned to her. But for some reason she had an attachment to Him and his sister. That did catch Helion slightly off guard. He turned around and began to walk out._

_"I will." Helion said half way to the door. Before he reached it, he disappeared in a flash of fire._

_--_

Helion looked at the small vial in his hands. It was tiny and looked so fragile, it was hard to believe that this little thing in his hands was one of the most powerful magical object on earth. Helion looked back up to his window. The lights in his room were off while the sky outside was black as night had fallen a few hours ago. This created a highly reflective surface on the glass of his window.

He was worried, worried about Raven. It had been 4 days since he had given her a list of instructions. 4 days since she left and did not return. He knew someone like her could take care of herself, but it should not take this long to do what he had asked of her. He was so focused on his thoughts, he nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Helion said.

The door slid open and Beast boy walked in nervously.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Beast boy said, a nervous air about his voice. He looked around.

Helion's room had changed a lot over the last few days. There were now tan tarps on the floor of his room and plastic sheets covering the walls. In the center on the room stood the stone pillar that Starfire and Cyborg had brought up. It was the center piece and gave off a dull sort of glow so one could just barely see it. Beast boy stood in front of the pillar and stared at it slightly slack jawed.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you a few question." Helion said slowly.

Beast boy stopped and looked at Helion "Ask away?"

"How old are you?" Helion asked bluntly.

Beast by stuttered slightly at the suddenness of the question. "Me...I..I'm 21. Why?"

"Mhmm." Helion thought for a moment "21? And you still use the name Beast boy?"

"Yeah yeah, I know...I've been thinking about that. I know Robin is going to change his name and costume soon. Starfire has been helping him with the design, it looks pretty cool. And the name, Nightwing, is just plain awesome." Beast boy said, not paying any real attention to what he was saying. He placed his hand on the stone pillar and found it was warm to the touch.

"And what was your relationship to Terra?" Helion asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I..um...we... we were friends." Beast boy said loudly, but the very quietly, almost a whisper, added "Close friends."

Helion smiled and walked up to Beast boy. He was absentmindedly running his hand across the stone pillar. Helion could see his mind was far away, lost in memory.

"You loved her didn't you." Helion said.

Beast boy was to far gone to really argue. "Yeah, but I don't think it could be love. I was young, I didn't know what it meant to be in love. But I did know she was special."

Helion was slightly taken aback. Hearing Beast boy talk like this was an odd thing in the tower as he had come to learn in his 4 days of doing nothing. The shifter usually made jokes, bad jokes, but jokes none the less.

"She was special." Helion said slowly. "Tell me about her."

Beast boy began to talk. Helion suspected that he had no idea he was talking. Which was in fact true. Beast boy was reliving his past with the titans, verbally and mentally, the times when Terra was with them. He remembered their date, that one piece of pie, the amusement park. It all seemed so long ago. And it was. Years had passed since the day Terra died, and now this stranger claims he could bring her back. It was all so confusing, but Beast boy didn't focus on that, he focused on the fact that Terra was coming back. After a few minutes he returned to his senses and look around remembering where he was. He saw Helion standing next to him with a grin on his face, then turned his attention to the stone pillar. It was warm to the touch but looked cold odd. He had little time to think on this though.

"Thanks for answering my questions Beast boy." Helion said and practically shoved him out the door.

"Hey wait." Beast boy said and managed to stop himself just inside the door way. "What's that rock for anyway?"

Helion looked at the rock then back at Beast boy. "You love Terra, I can tell that much just by your expression when her name is mentioned. It's going to be really creepy for a 21 year old man to have a relationship with a 16 year old." Helion said, and pushed Beast boy out the door. "Oh, and you know what might be a good name, try Changeling."

The door slid shut in front of Beast boy and he was stuck standing in the hallway. It took him a moment to register all that happened in the last few seconds, and he still did not understand it. But he did understand one thing.

"Changeling?" Beast boy said as he walked away. "That's a stupid name."

--

"It shouldn't take this long." Helion said to himself as he walked towards Ravens room.

He was getting worried about her now. There was maybe one thing he needed that would take time to get, but not this long. Raven has been gone almost seven days now, one whole week. If that wasn't cause enough to worry then Helion didn't know what was. He reached Raven's room and stood in front of the door for a moment. He had heard from the others not to go in their, he himself didn't know why he was about to go in. Something just told him that Raven was back but went straight to her room without anyone seeing her. Helion raised his fist to knock on the door, but as his hand came down the door opened and he stumbled in.

Helion straightened up and look around. It was all very dark, very Gothic. It did fit Raven. There was a shelf full of books and against his better judgement Helion walked over to it. He scanned the bindings of the books and one of them caught his eye. A large blue book on the top shelf seemed to glow red and pulse ever so gently. Helion reached up and took it down. The title was in Greek and a small grin appeared on Helion's face as he flipped the book open. In the center pages of the book was what caused the red glow. Helion looked down at the illustrated pair of eyes. Eyes so familiar to him, eyes that had a pentagram around the irises.

"Raven, I didn't know you've been reading up on me." Helion said aloud to himself.

"I was, but I can't find that book in any language I can read." Raven's voice said and Helion nearly jumped out of his skin.

He snapped the book shut and turned around. "That's probably true. There is only one copy of this book in existence. Where on earth did you get it?"

"Thrift store, You'd be surprised on the price of what people sell when they don't know the value." Raven said as the book was enshrouded in a black aura and floated back into place on the shelf.

"When did you get back?" Helion asked

"Just now." Raven answered as she floated into her room. "What are you doing here? No one should come into my room."

Helion walked a little to the side and stood in front of a dresser. He lifted a small mirror and he felt more then saw that change in Raven's mood. He looked at the reflective surface for a second, and his reflection looked back. But after a short moment his reflection shifted and showed the land he knew as Nevermore. Helion smirked ever so slightly.

"Did you get what I asked?" Helion asked, ignoring Ravens question.

"Your not answering my question." Raven said, her voice more stern. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was just feeling a little curious about you maybe." Helion said as he turned to face Raven. "And I do have a promise I have to keep."

Helion turned the mirror to face Raven and smiled. The hand that was not holding the mirror passed over it. Helion took his hand away, and there was an image of Raven dress in a deep red robe looking out from the mirror. Raven looked it in surprise, no one should be able to do that with her mirror. Helion looked at Raven for a moment before setting the glass down and walked over to her.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Helion asked again, this time getting a response.

"Yeah, I got the ingredients." Raven said walking over to a table on the far wall.

She reached into the folds of her cloak and took out a small bag. Reaching in she took out 5 different objects and laid them down on the table one by one. She placed the bag on the side and turned to Helion.

"What on earth could you possibly use this stuff for?" Raven asked, picking up a small mint leaf. "None of this has any magical value when used together, but separate they are extremely powerful. Like this one, a Gargoyle egg. This thing is a really potent magical amplifier, but combined with this bit of Mint it loses all its power."

"That's because the Mint is not for the egg. The egg is for the mint." Helion ginned. "Raven, you need to think outside the box. I will be back in a second."

Raven was about to speak when Helion vanished in a flash of fire. He reappeared seconds later in another flash, but now he was holding a pot full of dirt for a plant. He took the mint leaf and placed it on top of the soil in the pot.

"you got the right mint leaf right?" Helion asked as he watched the leaf intently.

"Of course. How you knew the exact location of a single solitary mint plant is beyond me, but I got the leaf from the very top of it." Raven said as she placed the Gargoyle egg down.

"Good." Helion said as he straightened up.

Helion took the Gargoyle egg and cracked it over the clay pot. The goo oozed out and landed on the small leaf. The leaf began to give off a gentle glow and began to take root in the soil. The leaf actually grew into a full mint plant in a matter of seconds. Helion threw the egg pieces into the trash bin next to the desk.

"I had no idea a Gargoyle egg could be used to regrow plants." Raven said, her voice full of surprise.

"Because it can't, just this one." Helion said as he picked up the potted mint plant and looked at it carefully. After a few seconds he nodded to himself satisfied and looked at Raven. "Thank you for this, I really appreciate it."

"It ok, its for Terra." Raven said as she watched Helion picked up the 3 remaining objects and walk to her door. "I think we all just want her back.

"Don't worry, I know." Helion said before exiting, leaving Raven in a state of confusion.

Helion walked back to his room quickly and shut the door behind him. He put the 3 things down on the side of his desk, and potted plant he placed in the center. He pulled his chair out and sat down. Leaning forward, he gently blew on the leaves of the plant. He waited a moment then smiled.

"Minthe." Helion said quietly. "Come on out."

The leaves of the mint plant rustled gently. A very tiny purple hand seemed to part the leaves, and the tiny purple hand was followed by tiny purple arms, followed by a tiny purple body, then a tiny pair of clear wings.

"Hey, remember me?" Helion said, he was rewarded by the sound of dozens of tiny bells. The small purple fairy-like person flew up to Helions face and he saw her smile.

"Welcome back Minthe." Helion said as he lifted his palm up and Minthe stood on it. "I need your help."


End file.
